


Raphael The Sage (Part 2)-The Raphael´s truth

by HelenofTroy



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years before Michael´s arrival  to Mallory, his sister Raphael had made an agreement with his older brother, Lucifer, who had taken the city, by her fear of having him destroying to every human being there and taking their souls.<br/>Raphael hoping to change the faith of the citizens of Mallory and thus bring back Father,  accepted the deal, and gave up her immortality and divines powers to Lucifer, making him more stronger, more powerful, able of controll every mind of Mallory. But what none of them thought is that Michael would come to Mallory, changing the deal between Lucifer and his sister forever, falling in love with her human form, as Laurel Phillips, the woman who brought his faith back, fullfilling what  she once had promissed to him in the Heaven " then i promisse to you that my voice always will be with you, in your most darkness dream, my voice will be your guide, Michael, our bond will prevail beyond the Earth, beyond the own Heaven, our bond with Father, our blood, is not the only thing that make us siblings, but the Love, Michael, the Love". not meeting in her to his lost sister, Raphael, which secret only God knew. The war is ended. Nothing left of Lucifer just this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphael The Sage (Part 2)-The Raphael´s truth

**Author's Note:**

> Michael to Laurel :" Without the faith that you gave me i would have not could have overcame to the evil itself, both now and in the past".

It had been seven years since the great war. Lucifer had been defeated and with him, all his deals too were destroyed, but God gave to Raphael live a human life as she had asked to him, by his son. Because David never would can go to the Earth, he wasn´t born in the Grace, but in the sin. In the middle from a War. David was the Laurel´s sin with Michael, her own brother...but how could they have known?  
When Michael arrived to Mallory, he was just a man in need of a hand friend, a man brave and from honour who fought by them, by the Mallory´s citizens without questions, without explanations. Michael had shed his blood, and had falled in love with the human form of Raphael. In some strange way, she had had fulfilled what once in the heaven she had promissed to her brother Michael, yet every word was sounding in her mind " then i promisse to you, Michael, that my voice always will be with you, in your most darkest dream, my voice will be your guide, Michael, our bond will prevail beyond the Earth, beyond the own Heaven, our bond with Father, our blood, is not the only thing that make us siblings, but the Love, Michael, the Love" .  
And that promise had been a kind of divine oracle, because which dream had been the most darknest for Michael than when arrived to Mallory after had lost everything? The Alex´s trusting, to his lover Becca, his brother´s faith, her sister´s Uriel presence, his own faith dead?  
Thanks to Laurel´s sacrifice Michael had relearned again what the faith means, what was love and wait in God´s word again.  
What any of them saw was the evilness of that place, the delicate touch of Lucifer there. How blinded she had been!!! But now all was ended. 

Now everything was in order, each family assembled . Now they were in Mallory , finally, again. 

That was thinking Laurel when she saw how his lovely son David was sleeping. David was a child prodigy. That had been the final diagnosis a result of their tests in the Claire Riesenin the Scientific Institute, for David Phillips . After weeks and weeks living in the Vega's capital in that little small apartment, now they could come back to Mallory. 

The day that finally David he went out with his heavy blue backpack to her car with the results in his hand, and she could read his she could read how they and gave to David his medical discharge, Laurel happy hugged to her son. 

-David, did they notice about your...  
-My wings mother? No, i don´t show them, don´t worry mum-the child stoped to her mother, puting his hand over Laurel´s . 

She smiled to his son, that with a little smile looked to her with his cold blue eyes, identical to this father´s.  
-You know my darling, that if they would discover our secret and your skills they would take you apart very far of me, David-she said-all the angels come back to Heaven, my son-she said almost about to cry. 

-Never nobody will know about my existence, mother -David said-i will live as a human being for ever-said David. 

David was like Michael would have been if he´d have been an human being. David had inherited all the angelic nature of his father. Laurel now with her son, was happy in Mallory. One day in the week she carried the child to the beach. There, David could open his little wings, and swimming under the deeps, being free, being himself. Something was with him there....she could feel such things thogh she was an human being... 

he never would work from the God´s grace as Laurel in her first life had enjoyed. But the God´s grace was so great, that the heaven were just a little part, the Heaven was the second place, if not the best where Father was taking care of them right now. 

David every night asked to his mother, with his wisdom tone, her two big blue eyes, ables of read your soul, with his father´s typical smart elegant coldness, so strange for a child: 

-Who was really Alex Lannon, mother? -he asked all the nights, and Laurel every night answered to him the same. 

David was an enigma for Laurel. She always was worried by him, even when she was pregant was, with all the things that had happened in her life....

-Alex Lannon was just a man, but he was the most pure heart in this world, and yet is, my son. Everyone could to be dissapointed for what he was, but the most important thing is Who he decided to be. And he decided save to all us. His father was a human being, and her mother too, what make him special is not have angelic blood, was his heart, his purity, his faith in God, and his love, his endless love by the rest of us-Laurel said and always she touched his little breath, while the child, charmed by his mother´s soft tone, leaving his comic book of Marvel next to him, bend his arms under his pillow, and closed his blue eyes, while his mother kissed him in his cheeks, thinking that he was her most purest thing in this world, in the Earth and in the Heaven. 

-Good night, brothers-she said every night to the Heaven kissing the air, thinking in Michael, in Gabriel, in all those who had defeated to Lucifer and all the fallen ones, who thanks to Alex had recovered their life again.  
Every 8ball was free finally. 

That was God. 

But Laurel yet missed to her family. In the Heaven all the God´s siblings were joined again, less Raphael.  
In her heart, she always knew how Father never wanted reveal her fate to their brothers. Uriel was dead, her dear sister, and Raphael too. 

Big eyes falled from Laurel´s face every night. Crying by her fear by her son, by her sin with Michael, by the family that never would come back to see. 

The nights of Laurel were lost nights, deserts of dreams. Alone in her bed, she always was dreaming what she shouldn´t , with her brothers, joined with her again, meeting her son, and with the Michael´s kisses.  
What was there? -Laurel always tormented and Sweaty woke up, not getting rid of guilt. She prayed every night, every day, every morning, loving to Michael in a way that was not normal. But when he met him he was not his brother, was a man, a stranger in troubles, a poor soul, who she helped. She was not an archangel anymore, but in her heart, she coudl feel the Michael calling "Raphael, Raphael "....he would know it? ...

This happened day after day. Laurel always was working in her school, and later she picked up her son and took him to football.  
David was a beloved child, with a lot of friends, but his angelic nature made him withdrawn and to be isolated. David was not a normal child, he learnt in his blood the wisdom of centuries, and the love that his warm look would bring just make the people want approach to him. 

When his team was defeated, and the rest of children went tormented and sad for their homes, David fited the defeat with sportsmanship and made a movement of head to his coach smiling.

-Oh mum, did you see to Wes? haha we was shaking with rage when John failed the goal-his laughs were so few...that when Laurel was driving to home in his care, she was recording him with the phone, without he would notice of that, until one day on their nights, he told to her. 

-Why do you record me, mum? -his serious look made to Laurel felt embarrased.  
-Hey, hey who is the mum, who is the little angel? -she tickles him until he died of laughter. David loved over all feel useful. For that when Laurel was making numbers by pay the car or the new expencive school for David, he always opened his wings, in home saying -all is good mum, all is ok-and he enveloped his mother in them, while she strocked the grey and almost green eyes, such were his reflections...she remembered who had been her before. 

But David never made her yet the Laurel´s most most dreaded question "Who is my father, mum"? "Why i´m an angel, and remaind here when all them are in home, with God, our Father"? 

Seemd how if almost David would know all the truth. David had came to heal her wound after a life of war. 

Since she had discovered she was pregnant, her idea of faith had changed. How while years all the Mallory´s good person had been lied by Lucifer, with his terrible prophet. She should have noticed how her most oldest brother would work.  
Always mixing liars with true things, always tempting, always involving you.  
After that the prophet and Lucifer would be defeated by Alex, Gabriel and Michael, yet Laurel was remembering where they were hidden by the prophet idea. 

She was pregnant of Michael already when the prophet had invoked the voice of God through the stake Mallory , when really was the Lucifer´s voice. 

-My children must prevail, Laurel must live-had said the voice-the Archangels will come back and they will want destroy to everyone-the soft voice seduced to every heart, make close to every couple of eyes and put under his spell to Laurel. 

The Archangels were not working in God´s will, that was what Lucifer made her believe. 

The prophet and Laurel, fearful of losing the child that she was carrying , conditioned the old paint workshop on the outskirts of Mallory with all kinds of medicines, food, clothes and beds for 4 whole families.

But there was one only thing more: in her multiple outputs with Wes and his men, when she was the leader of the people, before the Michae´s arrival to Mallory she had discovered a small trapdoor in the the basement from the workshop, and from there to the mines. 

When they were living in the Paint Workshop, a kind of fear was waiting with her. Something has happened in the was....when the Archangels Gabriel and Michael came to let the Mallory´s citizens free, the women cried to Laurel who as leader should to decide by them. She was broadening her clothes, because all that remained small in her advanced state, she was pregnant of 9 months already. and that baby was not normal. Her belly was almost if she´d be gonna to give birth three children. 

-Will be twins, Laurel and who was the father?? Surely that man named Michael, who resurrected as Wes.  
-I don´t want talk of her, please. He´s not the father, that´s of Duncan´s .-she usually said to Anna, one of the most youngest mothers of Mallory this answer, was rude, but their questions to her always was the sames.  
-Duncan the man who come to Mallory with the Resistence of Vega? -asked Anna and Laurel nodded with her head. Then all them would know that she was not lying, because the woman who was ready to give her life by all their own lifes, and whom God was saving, was not a liar. 

-Laurel, Laure the archangels are here!! What we must do? -Anna asked to her, that barely she could move, trapped in her white bathrobe, with her right hand on her belly, feeling how the child was feeling a kind of strange connection. 

The visions then came to Laurel´s mind, and she was watching the truth cleary. "Raphael, your name will be the Sage, my daughter"-and she felt the strenght from his wings, she had been an archangel...? When she opened his eyes, she could the Michael´s face, his kisses to her. "i promisse to you Michael...." her promisse to him, in froint of Father´s white stairs came to her as a storm.  
-Laurel are you in labour, now?? Are you ok? -asked to her Anna, taking her back. 

-No, no i´m ok-said Laurel looking through the window, watching how Gabriel was keeping his dark eyes, and was walking until their build, while Michael arrived behind him, and walked with her wings opened. 

 

-Listen to you all of you-the women and the kids looked to Laurel in silence-Michael, the man who was between us, was the Archangel Michael whom God asked to save the Chosen One, he´s good all of you must follow him. The prophet is not who you think he´s. But you must say to the Archangels that i´m left. I don´t know what they will want of me, think in my child. 

The women nodded and they rushed to the door, while Laurel scape, bit a bit, very slowly until his the trapdoor.

Maybe this was madness, but she knew that her women, her people never would betray her.  
She asked help to Jesus, to the Lord, and hidden between the mines and the trapdoor, after long hours of pain and labour she gave birth alone to his son, while in middle of the childbirth Laurel almost die with her memories from the past. 

Each contraction brings a new vision, while Michael persistent voice sounded through the walls, the fall of Lucifer, the pain of Michael exiling him, his chains, the prophet's lips lying, his dark wings lost forever...and Michael calling her: 

-Laurel where are you? Laurel....

Laurel faded, her heart almost stopped, she had been with his own brother, with the Archangel Michael. She felt disgusting of herself, and let his own body go, losing in a symphone of blood between her two legs, burned and opened, feeling that her life was nothing and forgeting almost who was in middle of her two indentities, praying to God´s by the life of her child, the innocent fruit from her and Michael, and in fact her heart stopped while a second, when a third pain make her shout so strongly that Michael believed hear her, but was too late, Father has came, and his place was in the Heaven again, Father put his light not just over Michael and his Archangel, and over Alex who gave a normal and happy life, with Noma as human being again, after to be both tasted as they were, writing in the book the true answer to the Lucifer´s question, answered in his tatoo "i´m the word"....Lucifer almost renewed, almost recovering his last spleandour was pierced by the sacred tatoo of Alex, when he touch him, who let him to be seduced by his own vainity, and the tattoo now in the Lucifer´s body were the Father´s tears for his lost son, again losing, and his body was burned, burned, and devoured by his own angels. while Alex recoverd Noma´s back...all was so clear for Laurel now. 

And God blessed to Laurel and the little baby that between her legs was born,hidding two little wings in his back, and which cryhing make her weak up, to the reality, and took his child, feeling that he was part of her own body, her baby....

So, that have been the David´s birth. Terribly beautiful and revealing. Was thanks to her Nephilim that she learnt how deeply Michael missed her and will miss her for ever.  
When she knew that Michael had been accepted in the Heaven, she noticed that she has been had been forgiven by Father also.

After all who has been with Michael was not Raphael anymore, but Laurel Phillips, the mother of Michael´s son. 

Laurel very soon knew why David never asked to her who was his father. Was because his father, was visiting him very often. 

Laurel noticed of that, when his boy started to leave his group of football, and behind the school, when nobody was there. in the lake, a light was reflected in the water, and when nobody looked he got naked and opening his wings, was under the waters, once , two , three times...almost searching an answer. 

Michael was there, taking care of his child, as he knews that he was his father, but he would be crying by Laurel and Raphael? 

Maybe no, maybe in his most highest level as he was now, he had found that measure of peace, like the peace that she was having now. Never thought that an human being could to be so happy as an Archangel.  
But his most lovely present was in the 14th birthday of David, when she was sleeping. In her bed, with her open eyes, suddenly two wing covered her bed.  
-Michael -she said-oh Michael forgive me. I feel so bad.  
-I´m not, and Father is not angry with your, Raphael-he said-after all i owe to you all what i´m all what i was in the past, thanks Raphael.  
-"But were you not me who faced to the evil and defeated it , now and then, brother.  
-You´re my sister, now and always, Raphael, and you are my love, Laurel, my only true love on Earth-the Michael´s voice was the same, was incredible...almost a delirium, almost a desire became in truth.  
\- "Finally our father is here-her whisper sounded in dreams, and when she opened his eyes, the shadow was gone, but the love of Michael for her was there, almost if she´s be the naive woman of Mallory who had been the lover for one night only of that strange and cold man came from the same Heaven.  
Then Laurel cried, of joy or maybe of pain.  
Not even she knew that. 

His boy grown up very fast, and Laurel met to his grandson, too named Michael, when David married with one of Wes daughters, with Sophia.  
The world was a very strange place. But Laurel never married. 

 

And never nobody knews how had been her just Michael, after all was a secret between her and Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Laurel to Michael: "But were you not me who faced to the evil and defeated it , now and then, brother".  
> Michael to Laurel: "finally are we are siblings".  
> Laurel : "Finally our father is here".


End file.
